Happy Halloween
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Lips twitched up into a sick sort of smile breaking a face in two then forcing it into a normal expression when realizing that stretching of lips too far would split the head. Noncon, Cananbalism, yaoi, and violence. Enjoy if you please


A.N./ This will all be worded very weirdly. It probably won't make a great deal of sense, but reread the sentence if you don't understand. If you still don't understand PM me. I've got nothing better to do really. This is one sick piece of shit. This is for Halloween however early.

* * *

"Now, now, no screaming and we'll all get through this okay." Lips twitched up into a sick sort of smile breaking a face in two then forcing it into a normal expression when realizing that stretching of lips too far would split the head.

"Help me! Oh god! Please!" Again the splitting of lips curving into an awkward motion of upwards and cracking the mouth open to reveal teeth and gum.

"Oh surely you don't believe there is a god!" An exclamation of incredulity forced from an unwilling tongue. Eyes darted back and forth taking one side of a room and then swift to the next side not stopping for a moment in between.

"Someone help!" Fingers twitching uncontrollably against a smooth, cold mirror that is reflecting an almost gruesome scene, but not quite yes since there with a distorted image of still a happy place until a few moments into the future the image is to break.

"Oh I will help! I'll help sooooo much." Voice vibrating in the air grating against the ears and slipping through into the mind before oozing out and dripping off to the floor into puddles.

"Please! Just let me go!" A tongue reaches out from two soft parts of a face and slips along them before retreating then repeating the process ending with the tongue against the corner of the mouth.

"Not yet, not yet, Mattie. Almost done. Almost… Just a few more minutes and…" The words stopping abruptly vibrating against the walls before bouncing back as though they ran back inside his mouth almost as soon as he finished getting them out.

"Al! Just let me go! I don't want to be here anymore!" Eyelids blinking rapidly and the eyes swishing around like bobbing apples.

"We're just having a fun time at the party…" A hand slid against the cold of the mirror slipping off completely. The other hand coasting and caressing a soft cheek of his own brother the likes of which whimpered with every touch.

"This is not a party, Al! This is sick! Let me go!" A painted scene with blood and tears of two brothers facing each other with one tied against his will to an old chair and the other in front of him with a curved weapon tapping slowly against the brother's thigh. He had a glazed look in his eyes and his tongue kept licking at his lips.

"Mattie, the others are having so much fun." The scene of the room depicts no one else. The room is decorated with Halloween and on the wall are pictures of the dead. If this one detail is ignore and if one brother had not been tied up this room would be nothing out of the ordinary with the exception of the previous two and perhaps the mentally deranged man that look quite panicky at that moment.

"There is no one else here! Untie me!" He struggled against the ropes on his wrists causing them to bleed and the blood to drip off the arms of the chair.

"Of course there is, Mattie. Why are you so scared?" He kneeled in front of him blue eyes sparking and glazed over looking at his face as his fingers touched his own cheeks gingerly.

"Because what you've done is sick! What you plan to do is fucking sick!" The statement in reference to the pictures that stay upon the wall with the murdered. The dead all sliced up in piece with chunks of flesh missing. Alfred standing over them in each picture with him as the one who took the picture obvious.

"Oh Mattie… I would never do anything to hurt you… I just want you to eat your dinner." He stood and turned around his eyes hardly focusing enough to see the fork he was in need of getting. His hand shook violently and he blamed this on his brother.

"You lying fuck! God let me go!" He grabbed the fork and stabbed the plate quickly getting a piece of meat on it. He shoved the fork to his brother's lips.

"Open up and say ah~" Matthew shook his head violently trying to keep the offensive meat out of his mouth. He did not know which of the dead it had come from and he did not care. Alfred grabbed his hair yanking his head back. A gasp following opened a soft part of the face splitting it in to and allowing the horrendous meat sickingly sweet to enter.

"Good boy…" Alfred's voice was far away as if calling from a distance. He covered Matthew's mouth not letting him spit it out.

He pet his golden locks as Matthew chewed and swallowed. Tears painted this picture on a water canvas. When he finished he pulled his hand away.

"That's my boy…" His eyes darted around again and his head lolled back as if he had lost the right of mind to keep it up. Matthew let out small whimpers as tears flushed his cheeks and ran for the floor.

Alfred's hand limply fell to his sides and his knees slackened making him halfway fall and yet stay up right with his back tensed. Matthew was not concerned for him. His wrists hurt. They bled. They hurt and they bled and they were tied and he had no strength to pull at the ropes.

"Untie me, Al." His voice falling limply from two softened lips. The sound grating to the ears in the deathly quiet room.

"Mattie, they want you dead." Alfred snapped upright and grabbed at Matthew's hair. He yanked his head back and licked his lips. His eyes darted all over Matthew's form.

"Untie me, Al. I'm not playing games anymore." He licked at his cheek and nibbled moaning. He was tasting him.

"I want you, Mattie. I want to eat you." He kissed him softly for a moment before smiling and biting off Matthew's lip and pulling away with it in his mouth.

"ARGHH!" Matthew screamed and thrashed about as Alfred chewed happily and swallowed. He licked at his lips.

"Softer than a marshmallow. OH god! You're so good, Mattie! I'm gonna eat you all up!" He laughed loudly. It was a cheerful and seductively laugh. He bit his earlobe softly and then yanked off his ear with his teeth savoring the sweet cries that fell from his brother's mouth.

He started rubbing himself through his pants. Matthew was delicious.

"You taste so good! I want you! I want you now!" He yanked the ropes off and forced him down on the grown. The clothes soon torn to pieces beside them.

"AAHRAGGH!" He shoved Matthew's face into the ground and pushed his already hard member into him. His lips kissing softly against a piece of his shoulders. He smirked and tore at it with his teeth mangling the skin before it was barely anything more than mush and he pulled it off then swallowing without chewing while his brother thrashed against him.

"Oh Mattie!" He moaned and clawed as his arms holding them down. He sunk his teeth in the upper part of Matthew's arm enjoying the tense muscle there. He kept his teeth for a moment there before pulling and biting at it again to make it pull from the bone easier. His hard cock moving slowly in and out of his brother.

He gripped his brother's hair yanking at it quickly pulling off a good chunk of flesh and hair in a mangled heap before tossing it to the side and licking the spot where the skin had once been.

"Like that, huh, Mattie?" He asked and slapped his ass. His brother's pained screams echoing throughout the room. Alfred had asked him to an abandoned barn for a Halloween party. No one would hear him.

His thrusts continued at a brutal pace, but there were no worse than the biting and ripping of flesh that continued over and over again never stopping until he had but a little flesh left on his back.

He made a small whimpering sound barley conscious as Alfred came inside of him. He collapsed on top of him and Matthew went unconscious.

Alfred sat up and pulled out from his brother. He was so yummy. He wanted to slice him all up and save him for later, but if he did that he could never have any more. No… He would have to take little bits at a time.

He smirked and tied Matthew up and left him there tied to a chair. He would be back when he was all better to do this again.

Oh how wonderful countries were! They healed so quickly. Matthew would be fine within a week. So lovely and tasteful!

Alfred kept up those thoughts as he left, sated, for his cold home. The tricker treaters probably already having gone off to dream land. He would not be disturbed until tomorrow. A sly smile grew on his face. Tomorrow was day of the dead. How appropriate was the only thought coursing through his head.

* * *

A.N./ Well, coulda been better at the end, but I'm really tired. Worked too much today and all that jazz. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
